tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Gacha
The Gacha is symbolized as a golden egg with a star in the middle. It has three different categories: My Eggs, Lucky Bag and Event Lucky Bag. My Eggs In My Eggs you can hatch and purchase Eggs. The Egg you choose to hatch will appear on the left side on a pile of hay with a blue hatch button right under it. The Eggs that can be viewed: # Event Eggs, seldom it can be two at one, they will change with the corresponding Event. # Tiny Egg, always purchasable. # The Eggs you have stored in your inventory, which means there won't always be any. If you don't have a Tiny Egg or one of the current Event eggs you can purchase Eggs with just tapping the Egg you want and then choosing the number you want. In case you have more than one Egg you will be asked whether you want to hatch one or all Eggs, but you can only hatch up to 10 Eggs at once. When you hatch one Egg you can choose if you want to store the animal in your inventory or place is on the map you currently are on. When you hatch at least two Eggs the animals will be automatically stored in your inventory. Lucky Bag The Lucky Bag houses various items, even a few production buildings., which are very rare. It is unknown how many items the lucky bag contains as the list only shows up to 19 and a ? labeled as Other items. * 12 very rare ones (Gold) * 4 rare ones (Silver) * 3 normal ones (Beige) One free Lucky Bag is available every day, it resets every day on the day change. After receiving the free Lucky Bag you can purchase more. One costs 10 while 10 at once only cost 90 Event Lucky Bag This tab is not always used as not every Event has an Event Lucky Bag. Event Lucky Bags are purchased with Event Coins, that are only available for the time period of the Event. After the Event is over the Event Coins disappear, as they will never be used again. Upon entering the Event Lucky Bag tab you will see the Event Coin Status on the right side and the even Lucky Bag on the left side. The Event Coin Status is seen as the notice option that is above Event Lucky Bag Picture. Under the Event Lucky Bag you can see how much time to have to open this type of bag. You can open one or 10 Event Lucky Bags at the same time. One bag costs one Event Coin while 10 at once cost 9 Event Coins. Notice: Event Coin Status The Event Coin Status tell you various things: * How many coins you have acquired. * How many coins you have used. * How many coins you have remaining. Another information it tell you is what you need to do to acquire one Event Coin: * Always collect the Event Production Buildings * Give 30 Love Points to your animals * Seldom a third condition There are always two Event Production Buildings which can only be acquired in the corresponding Event. One is acquired through the main quest which most of the time requires you to give love to a specific animal on Alfredo's farm. The building will always be stored in your inventory. The other building can be purchased at the shop. It always costs over 100 bells. List: Available Item(s) The list shows you every item you can obtain: * Event Specific Items in gold (Event Animals, Event Egg, Event Production Buildings) * Event Specific Decoration in beige * Regular Decorations beige Category:Gameplay